Ilusión
by soul-of-the-wind 2
Summary: Desde mi infancia tengo pequeños lapsos de visiones donde un chico pelirrubio y muy explosivo me busca, siempre ese sueño tiene una continuación, es tan raro que pensé que solo podía estar loco. los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Kōhei Horikoshi solamente el oneshot me pertenece


Ilusión

Desde mi infancia tengo pequeños lapsos de visiones donde un chico pelirrubio y muy explosivo me busca, siempre ese sueño tiene una continuación, es tan raro que pensé que solo podía estar loco, así que le conté a papá Toshi sobre mis sueños, por lo que pude entender es que esos sueños puedan ser mis viejos recuerdos de mi vidas anteriores y que debía aprécialos a pesar de lo que llegara a soñar o en este caso recordar.

Han pasado mas de 10 años y aún sigo teniendo estos recuerdos unos demasiado dolorosos, otros increíblemente bellos, lo único que se es que esa persona siempre me llama deku, anhelo tanto encontrarlo, que es hasta tan doloroso el soñar con él, por que termine enamorándome de alguien que no existe, que jamás e visto en persona sino en solo mis recuerdos, esos recuerdos donde eras un rey , en otras eras un mitad bestia, otras veces en un mundo donde eras un héroe aunque por tu forma tan explosiva parecías como un villano si no fuera que siempre hacías lo correcto para ayudar a las personas a tu manera, en otras creo que eras un tritón, dios que distintas formas e llegado a observarte, y como siempre apareces frente de mi con esa mirada tan penetrante y dura, aun así me termine enamorando de todas tus facetas y versiones, solo quisiera que en este tiempo lograra encontrarte como en aquellas veces, que a pesar que me alejabas, algo hacía que nos volviéramos mas cercanos, al punto de ser amantes, enfrentamos incluso a nuestras propias tribus con tal de estar juntos, pero el destino siempre me terminaba alejando de ti de la peor forma.

La única vez que escuche tu nombre me dio un poco de risa lo infantil que sonaba hasta que me di cuenta que era yo quien decía esas palabras, y lo más probable que es un apodo que te puse de forma muy cariñosa ya que no dejaste que nadie mas te llamara así, solo yo.

Ya no debería tardar en llegar a mi nuevo hogar, se supone que hoy debería empezar mi nuevo comienzo, donde me olvidare al fin de estos recuerdos y este amor tan unilateral como fantasioso. Ya no podía vivir donde antes por que todos en ese lugar me catalogaron como un loco que no debería vivir en este mundo, incluso me dijeron que me suicidara kacchan, puedes creer eso, la gente es demasiado cruel e ignorante, doy gracias que aún estaba papá Toshi para cuidar y velar por mi… hasta ese fatídico día donde se lanzó frente a un auto para salvar a ese pequeño, te fuiste muy pronto papa Toshi, demasiado pronto- sollozando- dios debería dejar de ser un llorón y solo entrar en esta casa antes de que alguien me vea

—Como siempre deku, eres un bebe llorón sin remedio— logre escuchar entre la brisa, pero eso debe ser imposible ya que solo eres un sueño, un recuerdo que solo debo eliminar de mi mente—¡¿acaso planeas ignorarme nerd de mierda?!—me grito

Eso era imposible, él no podría esta acá conmigo en este lugar—por favor… no juegues conmigo cabeza, ya tengo suficiente de esto—grite mientras me agarraba con ambas manos mi cabello

—Tks izuku – me llamo la voz esta vez, eso jamás había sucedido en mi cabeza, eso no podía ser verdad, soltando mi cabello me giré sobre mis pies hasta que pude vislumbran una silueta muy alta, el sol no me dejaba ver bien, pero muy en el fondo sabia quien era

—Ka…¿kacchan?—pregunte hacia esa silueta, que al escucharme se acercó cada vez más donde yo me encontraba

—Te tomo demasiado tiempo nerd—sonrió—cuántas vidas deben pasar para que dejes de ser un bebe llorón—me dijo sonriendo. Realmente no lo podía creer, era kacchan quien estaba enfrente mío, la persona de quien me enamore una y otra vez a pesar que solo eran sueños

—Kacchan!—grite, saltando hacia sus brazos—dime que no eres una ilusión, dime que eres real, que no eres algo creado por mi mente—solloce aún más fuerte en sus fuertes brazos

—No deku, soy completamente real— coloco su mano en mi rostro, mientras secaba mis lagrimas—así que deja de llorar, enserio me tomo muchos años el poder lograr encontrarte, apuesto que ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre—me dijo sonriendo

—¿Cómo sabes que no puedo recordar tu nombre kacchan? —pregunte, mientras lo observaba colocarse serio

—Lo supuse ya que esa fue la maldición que se te impuso por salvar el mundo donde todos vivimos, no solo son recuerdos deku son el tiempo donde lograste permanecer despierto antes de que desataras tu poder contra el mal que se avecinaba, jamás esperamos que te perderíamos en el proceso, mas bien que te perdería, quizás para ti esta es una vida mas pero solo es una ilusión, estamos dentro de tu mente deku y como prometí, dije que te traería devuelta con todos de una forma u otra, mientras encontraba la forma de despertarte All Migth transfirió parte de su alma para acompañarte hasta que yo volviera—fue lo que me dijo, pero no podía creer nada de eso, ya que si fuera cierto, entonces todo lo que sufrí, todo este mundo donde perdí a papa Toshi todo sería una mentira

—No puedo creerlo kacchan, entonces ¿me estás diciendo que esto es solo una mentira?, que lo que viví, lo que perdí todo es una mentira—solloce más fuerte— que las personas que me criaron y cuidaron solo son una ilusión…

—Deku…¡arh maldición! Sabia que esto iba a pasar por eso le dije que no se metiera con tu mente—grito con fuerza—escucha deku, y mírame bien, las personas que tu vez aquí son el reflejo de las personas que te esperan afuera, todos te estamos esperando, Izuku no eres el único quien sufrió. Mientras el mundo volvía a su estado original las personas que salvaste todas volvimos a reencarnar mientras tu y tu cuerpo se perdió, se suponía que no volvería a verte, que no recordaría nada, pero el maldito destino puede irse a la misma mierda si quiere, por que al final logre recordarte, logre que todos los demás te volvieran a recordar y empezamos tu búsqueda, hasta que al fin te encontramos y no pienso dejarte aquí congelado en el tiempo, tu te vienes conmigo quieras o no, me escuchaste ¡nerd de mierda!—me grito, a la vez que me a sujetaba más fuerte con sus brazos

—Si te escuche kacchan, te escuche fuerte y claro—sonreí lo mejor que podía para demostrarle mi convicción—kacchan llévame devuelta con todos por favor

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar—sonrió—solo debes decir mi nombre Izuku, trata de recordar, es lo único que falta para que te liberes de esta prisión

—¿Pero.. como voy a recordarlo? Es decir sé que empieza con ka pero… ¿porque solo tu nombre no pude recordar entre todos esos recuerdos? —dije

—Eso es porque solamente me llamabas por el cuándo solo estábamos en la intimidad deku, acaso ya olvidaste las veces que nos escabullimos de los demás cuando hacíamos misiones, aunque no me gustaba que estuvieran todos esos extras mirándote cada vez que tenían la oportunidad— me dijo—quieres que te refresque la mente deku, quieres que nos descontrolemos aquí en plena calle donde todos nos pueden ver—sonriendo

—Q-¡que! … ¡no kacchan, que ni se te ocurra! —dije a la ves que kacchan se acercaba a mi rostro besándome, dios como extrañe sus labios, cada vez me besaba más profundamente hasta que ingreso su lengua—k-kacchan… no.. no…puedo respirar—dije aun entre jadeos, enserio kacchan quiere hacerlo hasta el final aquí en plena calle—kacchan no, aquí en la calle no—logré decir a la vez que pude sentir sus manos bajo mi polera—¡katsuki para por favor!

—Hasta que lo recordaste—sonrió—al fin dijiste mi nombre—besándome aún más profundo—es hora de que despiertes izuku—me susurro en mi oído, y en el momento en que cerré mis ojos, sentí que mi cuerpo era arrastrado quien sabe dónde.

Cunado volví a abrir mis ojos solo pude notar que estaba en los brazos de kacchan y sentado en su regazo mientras que muchas personas alrededor de nosotros lloraban, en los minutos que me quede observando mis memorias se iban reorganizando logrando identificar a todos, a mi madre, a mi mentor Toshinori-san, a mis amigos y los amigos de kacchan, al fin esta pesadilla ha terminado—solloce

—Estoy devuelta, disculpen la demora—sonreí aun abrazado por unos protectores y posesivos brazos—estoy en casa kacchan—besándolo—gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo

—Te tomo demasiado tiempo, estúpido deku, la próxima vez déjame acompañarte aunque sea al mismo infierno—sonriendo prepotentemente—por que eres mío y de nadie más, me escuchaste ¡mío!¡ Del rey de los dragones y de nadie más!.

—Soy tuyo kacchan al igual que tú eres mío—sonreí—te amo


End file.
